


He's Checking His List

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Special Delivery Gifts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, The Mentalist, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is double-checking his list for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Checking His List

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [tromana](http://tromana.livejournal.com/profile) for betaing this for me.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ , _Doctor Who_ , or _Torchwood_ nor do I own any of the characters from _The Mentalist_ , _Doctor Who_ , or _Torchwood_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon while Martha and the Doctor travel the universe in the TARDIS and Jack and Ianto invent fun ways to utilize things found in the Hub.

Old Saint Nick sits back in his big comfortable armchair with a tall mug of hot chocolate as he goes about checking over his list of the naughty and nice. As he scans the list, several names stick out at him and he promises himself to do his utmost best to provide them with what they want.

_Cho, Kimball – Nice  
Present – A day without work, a tub of Superman ice cream and the box set of The Lord of the Rings DVDs._

_Doctor, The – Nice  
Present – A tub of banana flavored body paint, a banana tree and Martha Jones._

_Harkness, Captain Jack – Nice  
Present – A naked Ianto Jones and a stopwatch._

_Jane, Patrick – Nice  
Present – Evidence against Red John, a full night of sleep without a sleep aid and Teresa Lisbon with her handcuffs._

_John, Red – Naughty  
Present – Life in prison._

_Jones, Ianto – Nice  
Present – A day without Weevils, someone serving him tea and Captain Jack Hackness._

_Jones, Martha – Nice  
Present – A day without alien invasions, a hot bath and the Doctor._

_Lisbon, Teresa – Nice  
Present – A day of world peace, a gag and Patrick Jane._

_Master, The – Naughty  
Present – Being human._

_Rigsby, Wayne – Nice  
Present – A day without being teased by Patrick Jane, the courage to admit to being in a relationship with Grace Van Pelt and a kiss under the mistletoe with Grace._

_TARDIS, The – Nice  
Present – A day without saving the Earth or the Doctor, especially from themselves. _

_Van Pelt, Grace – Nice  
Present – A day without paperwork, a super sized fast food meal and a kiss from Wayne Rigsby under mistletoe._

Placing special marks besides the names, Santa springs from his chair and hurriedly pulls on his suit jacket as he sets about planning the special delivery presents. Though the one thing that worries him most on the special presents is the wrapping process on the human and human-shaped ones, after all the bows have to be arranged just so for modesty's sake.

Shaking his head at his silliness, he realizes that he needs to track down the human and human-shaped presents first. Starting with the one that will be the most difficult to locate first, the Doctor in his wonderful TARDIS…


End file.
